


Lesson from Hard Disk

by yucc



Series: satu irama [22]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Canon Era, Friendship, M/M, School
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 10:15:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8140301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yucc/pseuds/yucc
Summary: Kuroko meminjam hard disk milik Akashi.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [kuroko no basuke, akakuro, hard disk] untuk alice hito.

**Disklaimer:**

  * **Kuroko no Basuke (** **黒子のバスケ)** adalah karya _Tadatoshi Fujimaki_ yang diserialisasikan di _Weekly Shounen Jump_ dan satuannya dipublikasikan oleh _Shueisha_ serta animasinya dibuat oleh _Production I.G_.
  * Tidak ada keuntungan materi sedikit pun yang Penulis dapat atau ambil dari fanfiksi ini.



—

Ketika Kuroko minta bantuan rekomendasi bahan genetika untuk presentasi biologi minggu depan, Akashi mengirimkannya sebuah _hard disk_. Awalnya, Kuroko tidak mengerti kenapa Akashi tidak meminjamkan _flash disk_ saja. Kuroko baru mengerti begitu ia memasukkan _hard disk_ Akashi.

 _Flash disk_ tidak akan mampu menampung puluhan giga informasi mengenai genetika molekular dan teman-temannya yang Akashi miliki. Kuroko menghela napas. Mantan kaptennya itu memang tidak pernah setengah-setengah dalam hal apapun.

Seusai mengerjakan presentasinya, Kuroko mencoba melihat-lihat isi _hard disk_ Akashi. Bukan untuk dipahami atau bagaimana, tapi sekadar ingin tahu. Siapa tahu Akashi menyimpan hal lain di luar pelajaran—

Satu buah _file_ film berjejer di antara jejeran _file-file pdf_. "Captain America: The First Avenger", begitu tulisannya. Kuroko mencoba menekan _file_ film dengan tetikusnya.

Kuroko menyesali pilihannya begitu ia selesai menonton.

.

Seminggu setelah Akashi mengirimkan _hard disk_ ke Tokyo, sebuah paket sampai di depan gerbang rumahnya. Isi paket itu adalah _hard disk_ yang ia pinjamkan kepada mantan teman setimnya, makanan kecil sebagai rasa terima kasih, dan sebuah surat.

" _Akashi-kun menjerumuskanku ke dalam apa??? (_ _ㅎ_ _._ _ㅎ_ _)_ ", begitu tertulis di bagian penutup surat. Akashi tertawa pelan. Mungkin Kuroko sedang ingin mengirim surat alih-alih pesan singkat.

Akashi tidak membuang-buang waktu dan segera merogoh ponsel di sakunya.

"Halo, Kuroko," sapanya di sambungan telepon. Senyum di wajah Akashi kelewat lebih lebar dari senyumnya yang biasa. "Selamat datang di Marvel Cinematic Universe."

**Author's Note:**

> terima kasih sudah membaca sampai di sini! :)


End file.
